Life was easier
by Amako-sama
Summary: L'air matinal était chargé de rosée. L'humidité ambiante berçait le jour encore jeune d'une fraîcheur apaisante. La nature se réveillait doucement, les premiers oiseaux perçant de quelques trilles mélodieuses le silence de cette nuit qui s'effaçait. Elle était là et avec elle, l'odeur du sang. L'odeur des cadavres. L'odeur de la mort. (spoilers 17x08)


Je ne vous demande qu'une chose avant de lire cet OS alors si vous avez une petite minute, j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Cet OS a été inspiré par un headcanon tumblr mais surtout par une courte vidéo et ça me ferait plaisir que vous preniez le temps de la voir pour que vous compreniez mon état d'esprit en écrivant. Elle s'appelle ▶ Castiel _ Meg _ My unicorn et les images de la vidéo sont un peu bleutées. Voilà, si vous voulez bien, allez la voir.

Cette histoire peut être vue en Megstiel ou en Bromance. C'est votre choix.

* * *

L'air matinal était chargé de rosée. L'humidité ambiante berçait le jour encore jeune d'une fraîcheur apaisante. La nature se réveillait doucement, les premiers oiseaux perçant de quelques trilles mélodieuses le silence de cette nuit qui s'effaçait. Le croâssement d'une grenouille résonna un instant depuis les quais. Un martin-pêcheur s'enhardit d'un petit cri avant de survoler l'eau claire. Les premiers rayons du soleil se reflètaient à la surface alors que le ciel se teintait de nuances d'ocre et de pastel.

Les docks reprenaient doucement vie sous le regard bienveillant de cette nature qui jaillissait de chaque recoin du paysage. Le soleil se dédoublait dans les flaques devant les entrepôts encore plongés dans l'ombre fraîche du matin. Un papillon voleta de caisson en caisson, atiré par la promesse d'une fleur cachée par les paquets. Quelques petites mouches aux ailes irisées et à la forme gracile dans cet environnement surréel firent leur apparition.

Leur vol bourdonnant traversa les quais, guidés par une senteur plus forte que l'appel des quelques arbres qui bordaient les entrepôts. L'odeur du sang. Coagulé, s'échappant encore de quelques plaies déchirant l'épiderme, tièdit par la froideur glaciale d'une nuit sans lune. L'odeur des cadavres. L'odeur de la mort.

Un homme marchait, seul sur le quai. Son pas lent semblait suivre une mélodie qu'il était le seul à entendre. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir sa respiration battre en un rythme régulier qui semblait se fondre avec les lieux, comme en écho à la nature elle-même. Sa posture était brisée en une marche gauche qui semblait lui prendre jusqu'à la dernière once de sa vivacité.

Pourtant, son dos était droit et son regard fixe. Décidé. Les pans de son trench-coat battèrent à ses côtés au même moment que le papillon se détourna de la marguerite trouvée pour le suivre discrètement. L'homme n'eut même pas à traverser la moitié du quai pour se retrouver devant l'entrepôt le plus avancé où les flaques se teintaient d'un pourpre qui n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil désormais levé.

Elle était là. Son corps tordu en une posture grotesque, comme un mannequin désartibulé. Une flaque de sang avait coagulé sous son dos, reflet des blessures affreuses qui déformaient son visage. Les mouches tournaient autour d'une plaie particulièrement horrible sur son ventre.

Les pas de l'homme se firent plus lourds, plus rapides. Les mouches s'envolèrent et une brise secoua le manteau de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur le visage étrangement souriant de la jeune femme. Le papillon battit ses ailes poudrées d'une poussière presque enchanteresse. D'un dernier battement d'ailes, il vint se poser sur le nez de la femme étendue là. Morte.

Castiel s'agenouilla et croisa ses doigts sur ses jambes en un geste de prière douloureux, laissant ses paupières masquer ses yeux bleus et lui cacher le corps sans vie de Meg.

Il adressa sa prière muette à Son Père qu'il espérait en train d'écouter. Il pria pour le repos de l'âme torturée de celle qu'avait un jour été Meg. Il pria pour que Dieu l'accepte au Paradis malgré tout. Il pria, enfin, Meg de le pardonner. Elle avait pris soin de lui quand il était dans un état critique. Elle avait été là, jour après jour, à s'occuper de lui. Que lui avait-il donné en retour ? Des mensonges. Mais elle les avait pris sans faire d'histoire et un sourire plus tard lui avait promis de la pizza.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et glissa ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux de la démone. Sans faire cas de son poids inexistant, il la souleva et se releva. Les longs cheveux blonds tombèrent en une cascade ébourrifée. Son regard s'adouçit. Ses si beaux cheveux bruns qui tombaient auparavant en boucles lourdes sur ses épaules. Ce beau visage trop souvent déformé par le mépris et la moquerie. Parfois, éclairé d'un sourire qui lui rappelait l'amie qu'elle avait été pour lui, sans rien demander en retour.

L'ange déploya ses ailes et leva le regard vers le ciel. Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de s'occuper d'éloigner Naomi et Crowley de la tablette des anges. Une dernière chose à faire avant de replonger dans cette guerre qui ne sembait jamais finir et où rien n'était plus clair désormais.

Castiel s'envola, laissant derrière lui les entrepôts, le soleil et les oiseaux.

C'était une ville qui ne se repeuplait pas, malgré le temps passé. Personne ne voulait s'en approcher tant l'aura sombre qui s'en dégageait révulsait les gens. La ville était abandonnée et pourtant elle abritait les restes d'un monde qu'ils tâchaient de défendre. Dans l'artère principale, des voitures laissées pour compte offraient leurs carcasses rouillées au vent brûlant de cette fin d'après-midi. Le décalage horraire semblait même avoir frappé l'atmosphère, décalée.

Les pas de Castiel le menèrent jusqu'à une parcelle dégagée de la route. Le verre brisé crissa sous ses chaussures cirées. Il marcha d'un pas sûr mais d'où le désespoir suintait par tous les mouvements. Un magasin à la devanture arrachée par le souffle d'une explosion lui fit face. Castiel baissa la tête et le contourna par la droite, dans la ruelle où se trouvait l'escalier de secours. Au bout, un muret lui barra la route.

Il le fit imploser d'un effleurement de la pensée et continua son chemin. La cour intérieur du magasin menait à un champs qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'aux limites de la ville, bordant les jardins des maisons voisines. Deux pierres taillées s'alignaient là, face au soleil levant. Gravés d'une main tremblante, les noms de Ellen et Jo Harvelle, mortes pour sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse, captaient la lumière.

Un clignement de paupière et un trou de près de trois mètres se creusa près d'elles. Un autre et un cerceuil de bois sombre apparut au sol. Un dernier et le visage de Meg fut débarrassé de toute trace de sang ou de saleté, ses blessures guéries, ses vêtements remplacés par ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, dans cet autre entrepôt, une autre éternité plus tôt.

Il la déposa délicatement sur la soie rembourrée, arrangeant ses cheveux autour de sa tête comme une auréole dorée qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Puis Castiel s'assit à même le sol et contempla le visage en paix de son amie. Il ne bougea pas quand un papillon vint se poser sur le nez de la jeune femme et resta là sans réagir. Il ne bougea pas quand les heures passèrent, apportant la nuit bleutée avec elles. Il ne bougea pas quand le papillon mourrut, son être éphémère figé en une pose gracile sur Meg. Il ne bougea pas quand le nouveau jour laissa place à une autre nuit.

Quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, au troisième jour, il baissa le couvercle du cercueil. Pas de crois fixée au bois. Juste un symbole énochien, ce que les anges avaient de plus proche pour représenter ce qu'elle était pour lui. _Liée_. Le plus proche symbole pour _amie_. Il resterait là et dépasserait les siècles, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'un ange passerait près d'ici, il sentirait le repos éternel d'une personne qui avait l'amitié du Ciel.

Il souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien le dernier lit de Meg et le laissa descendre jusqu'au fond du trou d'une pensée bienveillante. La terre vint recouvrir le cercueil de bois sombre et le symbole énochien. Elle vint recouvrir le papillon et les yeux clots de l'une des rares personnes qui avaient compté aux yeux de l'ange du Seigneur. De Cast- de Clarence.

Une pierre taillée apparut sur le monticule de terre fraîchement retournée. Trois lettres, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus et que ce nom, elle l'avait choisi. Quant à Clarence, il avait toujours ses choix, avant, et il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant. Il baissa la tête et une dernière fois, ferma les yeux pour prier Son Père de se montrer clément envers elle et de l'aider lui dans son combat pour la tablette. Un battement d'ailes plus tard et il avait disparu.

 _''I miss the simplicity. I was bad, you were good, life was easier.''_

* * *

Bon, il faut que je vous explique un peu non ? Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé un post sur tumblr. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais je ship autant Destiel que Megstiel. Si je n'ai écrit que du Destiel pour l'instant, c'est simplement à cause de contexte des histoires que je voulais écrire. Donc j'ai trouvé ce post qui expliquait que le pire, c'est que personne n'a jamais dit à Castiel que Meg était morte. Quand on sait l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, qu'on décide de le voir romantiquement ou non, c'est triste je trouve. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dénier que la série leur a construit une relation forte et a développé de la confiance entre eux. Et Naomi a non seulement détruit la confiance entre Dean et Castiel, mais a également fait Castiel mentir à Meg.

Pourtant, dans _Goodbye Stranger_ , ils ont une très belle conversation (résumée en partie dans la vidéo que je vous ai demandé de voir). Meg propose même quelque chose à Castiel qui est difficilement traduisible en français. Elle dit : _We're gonna move some furnitures around_. Littéralement, ça veut dire qu'on va bouger les meubles, mais ça veut dire plus que ça. Meg propose à Castiel de s'installer avec elle et c'est en plus une métaphore qui veut dire à peu près : on va changer les choses entre nous. Castiel dit d'abord : _I don't understand._ Puis il rajoute : _Wait. Actually, yes, I_ \- et là les Winchester entrent dans la pièce. Donc voilà, tout ç pour dire que Castiel a résisté à Naomi pour discuter avec Meg quand il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Dean.

Comme il n'en parle jamais alors qu'elle avait une grande importance pour lui, le fandom suppose que Castiel ne sait pas que Meg est morte. Le head canon que j'ai trouvé dit ceci : _Head Canon Castiel knows Meg is dead because he was the one that carried her body out and gave her a proper funeral_. Alors c'est ce que j'ai écrit parce que je pleure à chaque fois que je vois la vidéo et à chaque fois que je revois la mort de Meg et je n'ai même pas autant pleuré devant la mort de Bobby.

Sur une autre note, je passe mes écrits de bac après-demain et ça fait deux mois que j'ai déjà des épreuves donc je suis désolée mais même s'il est commencé, le prochain chapitre de Knockin' on Hell's Door n'est pas encore prêt à être posté. Je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent un examen, quel qu'il soit.

Je vous embrasse,

 _ **Amako.**_


End file.
